


simple and clean

by natodiangelo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No Spoilers, Recreational Drug Use, Slam Poetry, Slow Burn, Snapshots, Teenage Shenanigans, Underage Drinking, heavily inspired by the early 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Then Riku just stops coming all together.But – well, high school is stressful. That's probably why he can't focus. And Riku's probably just busy with homework every day, and that's why he doesn't come over as often. Maybe he joined a club or two. Or a sport. Sora could see Riku joining one of the school's sports team – baseball, maybe, or soccer.Sora hopes he's happy, whatever he's doing.





	simple and clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powderdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderdonut/gifts).



> i havent played kh i dont know shit sowwy
> 
> 8/9 edit: probably Never gonna update this sowwy

"Sora?" 

Riku can hear someone in the room, and that sniffling has become familiar to him after all this time. He peeks his head under the kitchen table. Sora's all crouched up under there, knees to his chest and head in his arms. 

"What's wrong?" 

Sora looks up at him. His blue eyes are watery and his face is red, all covered in tears and snot. He wipes his face off on the length of his sleeve and Riku scrunches his nose. 

"I fell," Sora tells him, pointing to his knee. It's all scratched and bloody, and admittedly it looks pretty painful, but Riku doesn't think  _ he'd _ cry over something like that. Regardless, he knows that you're supposed to put bandaids on things like that, and just bleeding can't be good. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, frustrated. Sora frowns as best he can with tears still slowly dripping from his face. 

"Be- Because! You'd make fun of me!" Sora scowls. "I wanted to be strong like you." 

Riku sighs. He extends a hand and waits for Sora to grab it. 

"If you wanna be strong," Riku says as he leads him to the bathroom. "You gotta stop crying. And bring bandaids with you." 

Sora nods. Riku sits him down on the the closed toilet and stretches up to reach the box of bandaids in the medicine cabinet. There's one with Mickey Mouse on it, and he pulls it from the box and carefully lays it across Sora's injury. 

"There." Riku says proudly. "All better." 

Sora beams. 

"You're so cool, Riku!" And Sora jumps up and wraps his arms around Riku's shoulders, giving him a wet hug. Riku shys away from the snot still on Sora's face. 

"Wanna go wrestle?" He offers. Sora nods happily. There's a nice spot outside in the grass where the sun hits all bright but parents don't usually go, so they don't get yelled at for being loud, and that's where they go. Riku puts a couple more bandaids in his pocket before they leave, just in case.

 

* * *

Sora doesn't really know what happened, but one day, Riku just... stopped coming over. It was after he moved, and so of course it's more difficult to get across town to hang out than it was to just walk across the street, but Sora doesn't think that's an excuse. Riku just never comes over anymore. At all. He doesn't even respond to the emails he sends daily (emails, because all he has is this rickety old computer that hums so loud he has to turn it off at night, and he doesn't have the money for anything better.) 

It's been a while since he stopped coming, and Sora guesses he's gotten used to it. Maybe. He still misses him though. Misses him a lot. But Sora's already well into high school at this point, and he's got other friends – friends like Kairi, and the people he talks to in his classes. 

He wants his best friend though. 

He wonders why he left.

 

* * *

"Hey, Kairi! Pass the ball!" 

It's a hot day, all bright blue skies and stifling warm air. They're out on the street next to the basketball net someone put up years ago, long enough that the net's long gone and it's just a hoop and some chipped paint. There's some residual chalk on the ground from when the younger kids were out drawing (and from when Sora decided he wanted to join them.) 

Kairi passes the ball to Riku, who dribbles it, turning to face the hoop. He lines himself up, steady, poised, bends his knees and lifts his arms and lets it fly. It hits the backboard and goes down into the hoop. Sora cheers. Riku grins. Kairi claps. 

"You're so cool, Riku!" Sora tells him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Teach me how to do that!" 

"It's easy," Riku says. "You just gotta..." He mimes the action, and sends an invisible ball toward the hoop. "Simple." 

"Let me try!" And Sora does try – he runs to where the ball had rolled off, grabs it, runs back. Riku stands back to watch. Kairi yells encouragement. 

"You've got this, Sora!" She tells him. He grins at her, confident, then turns to the hoop. He lines himself up, steady, poised, bends his knees and lifts his arms and lets it fly. It hits the backboard and goes hurtling off to the side. Riku ducks to avoid being hit. 

"You were so close!" Kairi says. Sora nods and smiles at her, even though the ball hit nowhere near the hoop. He runs after the ball and tries again. And again. And again. 

"Let me have the ball for a while." Riku says eventually. He rolls his eyes when Sora throws one more failed shot, then jogs over to grab the ball before Sora can.

"Why can't I do it?" Sora asks. 

"You have to practice," Kairi tells him. "Riku spent  _ hours _ out here practicing to be able to do that." 

"Really?" Sora looks to Riku, who is pointedly ignoring them, dribbling the ball around the pavement and shooting. 

"Yep!" Kairi gives him one of those bright smiles, the ones that make his stomach flip. He smiles back at her. 

He'll just have to practice more.

 

* * *

"Sora... Can I spend the night again?"

It's the third time this week. Of course, Sora doesn't mind – he loves having Riku over, loves being able to talk to him late into the night. Riku's his best friend, so of course he wants him to be around. 

But, Sora's worried. Riku doesn't want to go home. Won't talk about his home life. Won't tell Sora what's happening and yeah, Sora's no good at giving advice but he  _ cares _ and he wants to help in any way he can. 

"Of course!" He says. His mom won't mind. She loves Riku. Says that he calms Sora down, gets Sora to actually do his homework. Riku looks so relieved; he sags down against the couch and they go back to the movie they're watching. 

It's late when they finally go to bed. Sora crawls into his blankets and when Riku reaches for the sleeping bag he used the night before Sora calls to him. 

"You can just sleep here with me, if you want." He says. Riku stares at him for a moment. Sora's nightlight pushes the shadows to the corners of the room, and in it's yellow light Sora can see the furrow of Riku's eyebrows and the way he clutches the sleeping bag in his hands. His long hair is down and hangs limp around his face. His eyes reflect the light. 

After a moment, Sora's sure that Riku will say no and just roll out the sleeping bag. But Riku sets it down and moves to stand beside the bed, so Sora scoots over and holds up the blanket and Riku crawls in. He's warm and smells like Sora's shampoo, and as soon as he lays his head on Sora's pillow he closes his eyes. 

Sora does, too. He tries to sleep. Tries to focus on the comfortable warmth of the bed and the soothing sound of Riku's breath. But. 

But he keeps thinking about Riku not wanting to go home. Thinks about the look on his face and the way he was all tensed up and the relief that was obvious after. Sora's only fourteen at this point but they've been friends for so long that his lack of experience with the world means nothing compared to the lifetime of experience with his best friend. 

"Riku," He whispers. Riku hums a little to show he's listening. Sora turns onto his side to look at him. "Why don't you want to go home?" 

Riku doesn't respond. He lays still and for a minute Sora wonders whether he's already fallen asleep, wonders whether he should do the same himself. But then Riku sighs and opens his eyes and stares up at the dark ceiling above them. 

"I'm not going to sugar coat this," Riku says. His voice is taut. "I'm – well, I'm not straight. And you've seen my dad." 

"You're-" Sora watches Riku swallow harshly. Riku's green eyes are watery, and Sora reaches out for his hand. "Would your dad really...?"

"I don't know." Riku says. "I don't know how he would react, but I – I'm not..." He swallows again. "I'm not ready to find out."

Riku takes his hand. 

"He cares about you, though, right?" Sora asks. Riku doesn't respond. "Wouldn't he accept you? Since he loves you?" 

"Life isn't quite that simple, Sora." Riku laughs desperately. It's condescending and Sora should probably be offended but all he can see is the tightness of Riku's face. Sora wishes  _ so bad _ that he could make things better. Force Riku's father to accept him. Remove the weight on Riku's shoulders. Bring back that smile. 

But he can't. All he can do is wrap Riku in a hug and pretend not to notice when his shirt becomes damp.

 

* * *

They're at a party. Kairi was the one who invited them, actually. Said it was going to be fun and that they should come along. 

Sora's a people person. No way around it. He loves being around people and talking and just being social in general.

Riku, on the other hand? Not so much. 

He's been standing by the wall all evening – at least, for as much of the evening as Sora has watched him. He's leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, posture cool but looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. 

Sora and Kairi are mingling, as she puts it. She introduces him to people from other schools that she knows, somehow? Sora never suspected that she was this popular – not because she  _ couldn't _ be! Kairi's pretty –  _ really _ pretty – and smart, and just an overall wonderful person. There's no reason for her to  _ not _ be popular, just... He hadn't expected it. 

They're walking around and talking and laughing, and maybe Sora gets passed a drink he can't identify, and maybe it tastes like ass but he still drinks it anyways, and  _ maybe _ there was something in there that he shouldn't be drinking, not really, but regardless he's not all the way there by the time that Kairi pulls him closer to the wall. 

They're really close – like, nose to nose, and Kairi's breath smells the same as that drink he's had a couple of. She's so pretty – her eyes sparkle and shine and her hair sits around her face like a halo and  _ god _ she's just an angel, all over. 

She giggles, and uh, so maybe he said that out loud? But then she's leaning in and there's no space between them and then their lips meet and Sora basically just dies.

 

* * *

Riku left without them. He's gone before they make it back to his corner of the room. Sora's worried – Riku was supposed to stay with him again that night, and yeah Riku knows the way back to his house (or, at least, Sora thinks he does) but – but they were supposed to go together. What if Riku just went home? Sora's not thinking quite right, can't remember everything he's supposed to, but he  _ knows _ Riku can't go home. 

When they get to Sora's house, however, Riku isn't there.

 

* * *

It's a couple weeks after that when Riku tells them he's moving. 

"Across town," He tells them. He pulls up the address on Moogle Maps and lets them look around. He'll be going to a different school, too, which is just another icing flower on this disappointment cake. 

"Why did your dad decide to move now?" Kairi asks him. Sora's still scrolling the map around, trying to find the quickest way between their houses. 

"I don't know." Riku says, but he says it like he  _ does _ know and just doesn't want to tell them. Sora thinks Kairi also caught on about that, but neither of them say anything about it. 

"Maybe it was a work thing?" Sora adds. Riku looks thankful for the excuse. 

"Yeah, probably." 

And for a while after the move, they stay in touch. They still hang out after school – Riku's school gets out a good forty-five minutes before Sora's, so he walks to Sora's house and is there when Sora gets home. They do that a couple of times every week, and it's fun. It's like nothing's changed. 

Riku, it seems, isn't the part that's changed since the party. 

Sora can remember kissing Kairi, though it's vague and blurry and feels more like a dream than anything else. Ever since he was little he's had a crush on her – of course he has, who wouldn't? She smart and beautiful and her laugh lights up the darkest of rooms. 

But... Sora can't really explain it. He thought that kissing her would make things more... intense. He'd want to kiss her again. Hold hands. Date. Thought that a kiss would move things along. 

But Sora's realizing he doesn't really care anymore. Kairi is still beautiful –  _ god _ , she's  _ gorgeous _ – but the desire is gone. Maybe his crush has finally passed, after all these years. Or, maybe, this is what actual love feels like? He sure wouldn't know. 

Regardless, neither of them seem interested in anything more, so Sora decides to just forget about it.

 

* * *

Their routine continues for maybe a month before things begin to change. 

Riku comes less and less. There's one week where Sora rushes home every single day after school to an empty house, no Riku. Even the days where Riku does show up, Sora can tell something's wrong. He's quieter than before, Sora thinks. He has less energy. Doesn't want to do the things they used to do. They'll sit there and play video games and die on the same level five different times because Riku couldn't focus, or because he just stopped playing. 

Then he just stops coming all together. 

But – well, high school is stressful. That's probably why he can't focus. And Riku's probably just busy with homework every day, and that's why he doesn't come over as often. Maybe he joined a club or two. Or a sport. Sora could see Riku joining one of the school's sports team – baseball, maybe, or soccer. 

Sora hopes he's happy, whatever he's doing.

 

* * *

"Who the hell is this Riku guy you keep moaning over?" 

Sora looks up from the homework he's been mostly ignoring. (Who actually understands algebra, anyways?) "Riku?" 

"Yeah? You're always like,  _ 'Oh, Riku, I'd bang you if you asked' _ and shit." 

"Roxas!" Sora says, scandalized. "He's my  _ friend!" _

Roxas doesn't even look up from his paper to acknowledge Sora. He's writing something, but he won't let Sora see – it's probably something for that club he's in, the poetry one that Sora's eighty-percent sure is actually just a gang. 

"Anyways," Roxas continues, and he finally looks up. His blue, blue eyes glimmer in the light from the kitchen window. "Who is he?" 

"I never told you?" 

Roxas shakes his head. 

Sora met Roxas after Riku moved. He was new to the school, not exactly shy but quiet all the same. Sora took him in. 

"I thought I had," Sora says. "Riku's my best friend." 

Roxas frowns. "Even though you guys never hang out?" 

"Yeah." Things are still the same with Riku. Sora hasn't heard from him in forever, but he figures that Riku has a good reason for it. "I miss him, though." 

Roxas continues on with whatever he was writing. 

For Sora, Roxas has filled that gap that Riku left. They hang out. Talk. Play video games. Roxas really likes this online one called Twilight Town, or something like that, and he made Sora make an account. It took forever to load on his boxy computer but they play it together when Roxas is over and the loading doesn't bother them that much. 

And though Roxas isn't Riku – could never actually replace him – he's helped. Sora's not as lonely as before. Plus, he likes Roxas. He has this weird dark humor that Sora isn't sure is funny or not, but he's kind and straightforward and they get along well. Roxas is in the same grade as him, too, which means they share a couple of classes together. 

"Convenient," Roxas would call it. "A convenient friendship." 

As if a friendship was ever something that simple. But if that's how Roxas thinks of things, Sora won't complain. 

Sora leans across the table to try and peek at Roxas' paper. Roxas pulls it away. 

"Can I see?" Sora asks. 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

Sora sighs, and resigns himself to the quadratic formula.

 

* * *

Roxas, out of the blue, invites Sora (and, by extension, Kairi) to a poetry slam. 

"It's for my club," Roxas tells them. "Organization XIII."

"That's the name of your club?" Kairi says skeptically. "What does it mean?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Roxas answers. "I didn't come up with it." 

It's put on in this small cafe downtown. The lights are dim when they walk in, and the whole place with it's muted decor and dark wood furniture gives off this oddly eerie feeling. Sora thinks it's cool, and though his brightly colored clothes gain him more than a few covered glares he doesn't mind. 

Kairi, on the other hand, fits in perfectly, in Sora's opinion. She's got this little black beret on and a matching turtleneck that she spent all weekend shopping for. Sora was there for it, and she tried to get him to buy something new as well, but Roxas had said it wasn't anything fancy so Sora hadn't bothered. 

There's a few people there when they arrive. They're all dressed similarly to Kairi, dark colors, and it really does enforce this idea of a gang that Sora's got about Organization XIII. 

Roxas comes up to them after a while, once they've found a place to sit on a cracked leather sofa toward one side of the room. He's wearing this long black robe and, maybe, Sora got the wrong idea – it's more of a cult than a gang, really. 

"Hey, guys." Roxas says. Kairi smiles at him. Sora waves. "We should be starting soon, I think." 

"Good luck!" Sora tells him. Roxas doesn't smile, exactly, but it's pretty dang close. Then he leaves. Sora and Kairi sit back to wait for the show. 

It doesn't take long. There's this little stage at the front, raised maybe a foot above the main floor. The only thing up there is a stool and, when they begin, the person who's going to speak. Up first is this person that looks vaguely familiar to Sora – he's wearing the same black robe as Roxas, so Sora assumes he's from organization XIII, but unlike Roxas his hair is a vibrant shade of red. It contrasts so greatly with the dim color of the room that it takes Sora aback for a moment. Then, he begins speaking. 

[ "I have swallowed a monstrous dose of poison." ](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/hellish-night) The speaker begins. The room is dead silent. "Thrice blessed by the counsel that came to me! My entrails are on fire. The violence of the venom twists my limbs, deforms and prostrates me. I die of thirst, I suffocate, and cannot scream..." 

It continues on for a while, until, at last, there is an ending. When the speaker comes to a stop and the lights dim, Sora begins clapping. 

Kairi elbows him. "Don't clap!" She whispers harshly. Everyone around him is snapping, and most glare at him and his colorful attire. Sheepishly he puts his hands in his lap and snaps. 

The rest of the performances are similar – dark but eloquent, with words that wrap around the audience and hold them captive. It all goes a little above Sora's head, but he can appreciate the effort and emotion behind them, and so he snaps along with everyone else as each speaker finishes their piece. 

Roxas is one of the last people to go up. His blond hair is covered by the hood of the robe, but his blue eyes shine out clear from the darkness. He sits upon the stool and looks over the audience with cool indifference before he starts.

[ "The maw that rends without tearing, ](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/dies-sentence) the maggoty claw that serves you, what, my baby buttercup, prunes stewed softly in their own juices or a good slap in the face, there's no accounting for history in any event, even such a one as this one, O, we're knee-deep in this one, you and me, we're practically puppets, making all sorts of fingers dance above us, what do you say, shall we give it another whirl..." 

Sora's so excited when Roxas finishes that he nearly claps again. The crowd snaps together, and then Roxas walks off stage and another black robed figure takes his place. There's only a few more people after that, and then the crowd disperses. Sora stands up to try and find Roxas. 

He finds Roxas standing with the guy with the red hair. Red Hair is leaning against the counter with a coffee in hand. Roxas stands beside him. He looks kinda  _ happy _ talking to this guy, like, smiling and everything. Sora feels a little guilty at interrupting their conversation, but his excitement can't be contained. 

"Roxas!" He calls. He wraps an arm around Roxas' neck and pulls him close. "You did so well!" 

"Thanks." Roxas says. Red Hair raises an eyebrow at Sora. "Axel, this is Sora. Sora, meet Axel." 

"Nice to finally meet you, Sora." Axel says with a grin. 

"You did a good job on your poem as well!" Sora tells him. Up close, he can see that Axel has the most intense green eyes Sora has ever seen. They're outlined in heavy black eyeliner, and his lips are covered in black as well. He looks very cool, so Sora tells him as much.

"I know," Axel replies. "I'm so cool." 

Sora smiles at him. 

He's never met any of Roxas' other friends before, but he thinks he remembers the name Axel. Was that the guy who Roxas always talked about? There were other common names as well, but Sora's memory for names left much to be desired. Not that it matters much, as Roxas and Axel introduce him to everyone there. Marluxia. Larxene. Sora wonders if it was coincidence that they all had an 'X' in their names, or if it was part of their organization XIII charm. 

They're there for another hour or so. 

_ ("No, Sora, you cannot get an espresso."  _

_ "Why not?") _

Eventually Roxas needs some time alone and so he leaves, and without a real reason to stay Sora and Kairi go as well. 

"What did you think of it?" Kairi asks him while they're on the bus. She holds her beret in her hands now, and her hair falls free over her shoulders. 

"I liked it." Sora says. 

"Me, too." 

* * *

 

 

Sora breaks his arm on a warm autumn day in the sixteenth year of his young life. It's Roxas' fault, technically, but even more than that it's Sora's fault. Regardless, it starts like this: 

"Teach me how to ride a skateboard!" 

"No," Roxas answers. 

Roxas teaches him. 

It takes the better part of the afternoon for Sora to be able to balance on the board. After that, it's pretty easy work for him to roll around. By that evening Sora's going all over their block on it, with Roxas sitting on the curb watching him with amusement. 

Until. 

Until Sora gets a little too excited, and focuses more on feeling the movement than actually watching where he's going. He runs into the curb across from Roxas, flips over a couple of times, before landing hard on his left arm. 

(His mom, Kairi,  _ and _ Roxas all yell at him about being stupid. Axel gives him a high five. Regardless of the injury, he feels like this was a valuable experience.)

(The week after, when he finds out Axel has a motorcycle, he is physically pulled away by Roxas and denied permission until he completely heals.)

 

* * *

A few weeks later, Roxas invites him to a party. 

"Kairi, too, if she wants," he adds, to be polite. Sora says yes for both of them. 

Sora doesn't admit it, but he's excited for this party. He really looks up to Roxas and all of his friends, and since they're hosting the party he definitely wants to make a good impression. He looks through his closet for what to wear. 

They all wear black. Sora isn't quite sure why, but it's very popular among Organization XIII. Maybe he should wear black, too, to fit in? He pulls out the only dark t-shirt he owns – Blink 182, gifted to him by Axel. He doesn't know why he was given it, but he thanks him for it now as he pulls it over his head. 

He and Kairi meet at his house. She's decided to go opposite him – dressed in pink for everything except the clip in her hair, which is yellow. Axel is supposed to pick them up (he's the only one Sora knows with a driver's license – or, at least, Sora thinks he has one). 

He pulls up in a raggedy old Toyota, a little past seven, and rolls the window down. 

"Hop in." And he winks. 

As he pulls away, he says, "Sorry for the lame wheels. Had to borrow something bigger so we could fit everyone." 

The car drives smooth, unlike the exterior. Sora really doesn't care either way, and he says so. Axel just shrugs and sings along with the music playing from the radio. 

It doesn't take long to get there, and then they're filing in the door of some middle class house. It's one of the nicer sides of town, surprisingly, and the house they're in is sparsely decorated but very crowded. People stand all over the place, talking or dancing. A couple of them have drinks that make Sora think back to the last party he attended, and some of them smoke cigarettes, flicking the ashes into cups or plates or whatever's nearby. 

"I dropped Roxy off earlier," Axel tells them. "I'm gonna go find him." Then he disappears into the crowd. 

"There's so many people here," Kairi has to lean in close to Sora's ear for him to hear her. Her breath ghosts against his neck. "Kind of suffocating." 

"Yeah," He agrees. "Maybe there's somewhere less crowded." 

They begin to explore. The living room has a couple of couches already filled with people, couples sitting on each other's laps. There's a pair in the corner making out and Sora looks away before he can tell if they're doing more. The kitchen is about the same, as is the hallway after that. Eventually they find the stairs, and go up. 

The first bedroom, Sora finds out, is occupied (he doesn't really want to think about what he heard in there), but before they can get to the next Axel pops up in front of them again. 

"Hey, guys!" Axel has gotten glitter on his face since the last time they saw him. "Found Rox. He's in the bedroom over there." And he winks,  _ again _ . Sora doesn't know what that means and he's kind of scared to find out, but he nods all the same and they go over. 

To his relief, there's nothing sexual happening in this room. Roxas is in there, sitting alone on the bed. A couple other people linger as well, but Sora doesn't recognize any of them. There's a girl in the corner with blonde hair who looks kinda familiar, but he can't place why, so he ignores her.

"Sora," Roxas calls from the bed. He’s leaning against the headboard, and he's actually  _ smiling _ , which is weird to Sora. It's a good look on him though – loosens up his face and makes those blue eyes shine. Sora goes to sit next to him. "When'd you get here?" Roxas asks. 

"Not long ago," Sora answers. Kairi waves at him to get his attention, then nods her head in the direction of the girl he'd seen earlier. She mouths,  _ see you later _ , then takes off. He smiles. 

Roxas laughs. Sora looks at him. "What's so funny?" He asks. 

"Everything." Roxas replies. He closes his eyes and lays back against the headboard again, swaying a little to a tune Sora can't hear. Roxas is high, Sora realizes. It's nice to see him being so calm and – and  _ happy. _ Sora laughs along with him. 

People come in and out of the room as they please. The music from downstairs is muted up here but still audible, and Sora's heart times itself with the heavy beat of the song. At some point, Kairi and the blond girl disappear out of the door  (Sora doesn't see them again for another couple of hours, and when he does they're both red and giggling) . Axel comes and visits them a couple of times, and each time he's wearing something different. A long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve one. A tube top and a letterman jacket. Fishnets and fake tattoos plastered all over his face. Sora doesn't know where he's getting all of it but, well, there are a lot of people here. 

This time when Axel shows up, he has a Hawaiian shirt pulled over the tube top, and he's got someone else in tow. This new guy doesn't look like he knows what's happening, but he allows himself to be dragged into the bedroom closet, blue hair contrasted by the red of his face. Sora can imagine what's going to happen, so he turns himself to face Roxas. He likes Axel, but he doesn't really want to see any of that. 

"Roxas," Sora says. "How're you doing?" 

Roxas turns his blue, blue eyes toward Sora. His hair's all messed up and his eyes are dilated, but he's got this huge grin on his face. Sora's suddenly acutely aware of the room – the dim lighting and the people standing around, the door wide open, Roxas moving closer to him. Roxas isn't really a touchy guy, doesn't initiate that kind of stuff, and so when his hand reaches out, when his fingers brush over Sora's cheek and pull him in, Sora doesn't know what to do but go along. 

He can still see most of the room, even with Roxas there, so close to his face. He can see when someone walks up to the doorway and peers in. Can see the pale color of their button up and the jeans they have on, can see their gray hair. But then Roxas is kissing him, and Sora doesn't see anything but blue eyes. 

For a moment, it's warm, and Sora closes his eyes and just feels. And then he realizes who it was that just looked in the door. Who it was with their simple fashion sense and gray hair. Sora's eyes open and he pulls himself away, scrambling off the bed and out of the room. 

It was Riku. 

**Author's Note:**

> >;3c


End file.
